


Righting The Wrongs

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Dean Ambrose is drinking the night away when Seth Rollins finds him, and desperately tries to find the missing piece to the puzzle that is Roman Reigns.





	Righting The Wrongs

**Author's Note:**

> HIT THAT KUDOS BUTTON IF YA LIKE WHATCHA SEE HERE! ♡♥ xD

After the fallout between The Shield members that caused Roman Reigns to lash out at his "brothers," and Seth Rollins to play the blame game with Dean Ambrose, something's gotta give...

"Dean..." Seth said, slowly walking up from behind him.

"Careful now," Dean said, trying to cover his beer bottle with one hand, while trying to stop him with the other, "I don't wanna force you into doing something that you'll just end up regretting when the sun comes up..." He added, giving a snarky expression.

"Just stop it, alright?" Seth said, rubbing his forehead in exhaustion.

"Hey, you should've said that last night..." Dean said, before taking another gulp of his drink.

Seth was trying play nice here, but with all of Dean's sarcastic remarks, he needed a whole new way to approach the matter.

"Listen here!" Seth said, he's had enough, "I wanted it! I wanted you! Just not like that." He finished, putting his head down in shame.

"Okay..." Dean said, taking a deep breath, "And I'm sorry, alright?" He added, reaching his hand out to lift up Seth's head.

"And I forgive you..." Seth said, locking eyes with him, despite feeling the tears come, "But I don't know if Roman ever will though..." He finished, with tears streaming down his face, which Dean softly wiped away with his fingers.

"Well, why don't you just ask him yourself?" Said the deep voice from behind them that sounded an awful lot like...

"Roman!" They both yelled at the same time, running over to give him a group hug - they missed their Big Dog, despite it being only like 24 hours, but that was far too long for them after an implosion.

**Author's Note:**

> guys thank you for reading my fanfic! ♡ :D the support gets me right in the feels! ♥ :)


End file.
